Sk8r Boi
by zukoslover1998
Summary: So this is my second story ever. The general plot is shes popular and pretty he's a nobody with a messed up past, what happens when her bf dumps her and she has no one else to turn to? The plot is established slowly but it will be worth it. Rated T for language and suggestive jokes. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got from listening to Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne its not really a songfic but its kind of like one. In this world there is bending but its kind of like a sport similar to probending but not quite because its modern. Its kind of as popular as like MMA fighting. So this story is a Zutara but the begining is Kataang. Enjoy R&R if you get the chance! **

****She laughed softly as they walked her hair swishing in its high pony tail. The olive skinned girl was beautiful, the source of his current distraction. She was everything you would expect from the head cheerleader/balllet prodigy/hotest girl in school. She was preety, perfect, probably a bitch, and way out of his leauge. But that just made him like her all the more.

* * *

She was tired after a long hard ballet practice but she wasnt done yet she still had home work to do if she wanted to maintain that high grade piont average, dinner to make, and a house to clean. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

He woke the next morning in time for school, far too early by anyones standards. He showered and dressed in his comfortable baggy jeans and black coat. Grabbing his board he made his way down the street just in time to see her leave her house. He stopped kicking his skate board into his hand and just walked so he wouldnt have to go by her.

* * *

She knew there was a boy behind her but she didnt have space in her head to think about it. Not with Ty-Lee's sweet 16 right around the corner. She had so much planning to do. Not to mention two tests and an essay due today. She didnt have time for the dark haired skateboarder.

* * *

School started but by the time it did he was no where near it. He had first period off so he didnt have to be in for an hour. So he did what he always did on days like this. He got a coffee and a book and sat in the cafe owned by his uncle.

* * *

"Nicely done" The teacher smiled at her, she was incredibly proud she had already finished the assignment. "You can take the period off if you want" Her smile got even wider thats exactly what she needed a little time to think and a really strong coffee.

* * *

When the door opened with a ding he thought nothing of it. Not until he saw the swish of her pony tail over the top of his book.

* * *

She didnt even notice the boy in the corner till she had her coffee and was looking around the crowed cafe for a place to sit. There was only one empty seat and luckily she knew the boy sitting in the chair across from it.

* * *

He looked up from his book "Hi Zuko, Mind if I join you?"

* * *

She smiled as the boy stared at her a little, "Um, sure thing Katara"

* * *

She smiled at her neighbor from across the small round table. "I havent talked to you in a while Zuko how are you? Hows Mai?" His eyes returned to his book.

"It didnt work out." He stated simply. Katara's smile faltered at the hurt in his voice.

"Well then she wasnt right for you." Zuko looked up and saw the sincere look on her face and gave her one of his rare smiles.

* * *

"Wow Hotpants sounds like you had an interesting morning" Zuko's friend Toph was just about the only person he had she was small and ccompact but she could certainly pack a punch.

"You don't know the half of it" Zuko sighed lying back on the grass while Toph dressed in her trademark black and green coat skated around in front of him.

* * *

She sat down at her overly crowded lunch table, "Hey Kat!" Her boyfriend Aang greeted her with a kiss. "Where'd you run off to this morning" He said with his goofy smile.

"I got a coffee down the street at the Jasmine Dragon" Katara said opening her lunch a sandwhich and a few snacks were there, all incredibly healthy.

"What? How can you go to a place famous for its tea and get Coffee!" Her friend Suki joked giving her a playful nudge.

"Ya, Katara should you really be drinking Coffee?" Sokka her older brother spoke, she could tell he was going to go off on one of his lectures about how he has to protect her so oshe quickly changed the subject.

"You'll never geuss who I sat with" Her friends gazed expectantly "Zuko Prince"

"Him?" Ty-Lee said expeirementingly putting her foot behind her head, "Why would you sit with him?"

"He's our neighbor" Sokka answered for her

"Yes," Katara said clearly annoyed at being answered for "but he used to be my friend before...well you know."

"Yeah but Kat, he's a trouble maker. He gets caught doing something stupid at least once a week!" Aang didnt want her to get in trouble he was very big on potecting her.

"Ya, but can you really blame the poor kid? He could have turned out a lot worse."

* * *

**Well thats my begining. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Disclaimer: Geuss what I own ATLA! No...wait...i definatly don't but I'm preety sure I will some day and when I do, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! The ATLA world that is...**

* * *

He watched thouroughly impresed as Toph took her stance and created a bonnafide skate park in the old parking lot after school. _Thank god I have her as a friend or I'd never have anywhere to skate. _He smirked at his internal joke. "So Sparky ready to rumble?"

"Toph I'll do whatever you want just never say that again" Zuko gazed over the insense terian of the fake skate park, for someone who cant see she makes a great park. Even though he'd never admit it to her face he was really impressed by her abilities. Fire could never make any thing this useful or fun. Fire can only make bigger fires. _I don't think I'll ever bend again. Not after what happened._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

_Fire flashed lighting the room, he stood huddled in the corner and watched with horror at the sight unfolding before his eyes. Then she fell, she didn't move, she didn't breathe. But the horrors were just beginning._

* * *

"Hey, Zuko! Zuko come on it's ok snap out of it." Toph shook his arm trying to get his attention. He looked around trying to asses where he was and why he was there, a trick Toph had actually come up with to help him when things like this happened. "Where are we?" She asked making sure he was truly back from his little disappearance.

"We're at the old lot, and we were here to skate." Zuko rattled off.

"Nice you're getting faster at that" Toph gave him a little smile. "Now lets go Hotpants" She took off effortlessly skating the terrain she had made. Zuko followed after a little less excitedly.

* * *

"Hey Kat!" Aang called out from behind her. "Wait up!" She turned and waited for him to catch up smiling at his hurry to be near her. She reached up to give him a kiss.

"I'd love to hang out with you Aang-" She said.

"But" Aang interrupted "You can't, because you have a million and one things to do" He said with a frown. "Come on Kat it's been weeks since we hung out alone and my birthday is right around the corner just a week after Ty-Lee's"

"I know, but we'll have plenty of time together at her party tomorrow, ok?" She gave him another kiss but she could tell he wasn't swayed.

"Ya, I guess."

* * *

"Zuko? Is that you Nephew?" Zuko heard his Uncle calling when he opened the front door. Zuko had lived with his Uncle Iroh for a few years now. Iroh was fat and old and happy, that drove Zuko crazy. All the old man cared about was tea and his stupid ancient board game. Zuko confirmed that it was in fact him, and made his way up to his bedroom. He entered the red room with his red bed sheets and walls, and flopped face first onto his bed rather dramtical. _I need more sleep he thought irritably. _He sat up a leaned his back against the wall behind him and wondered idily _How much would it hurt to punch the wall...No, I'm not going to do that...again..._He sighed and crossed the room to his desk and quickly switched on his computer. Logging into his IM He saw that he had one of those 'I-think-you-know-this-person-because-you-have-one-person in-common-with-them' alerts. **"WaterBenderGal1273" **He quickly ran a list of water benders he knew, it was a short list. He figured it must be someone he knows. He quickly sent out a short message.

**FirePrince1146: Hey Do I know you from school? **

Then he waited for a response. He didnt have to wait long till he heard the familiar 'Ding' that announced a new message.

**WaterBenderGal1273: Maybe? My names Katara :)**

**FirePrince1146: Hi! Its Zuko Prince. **

**WaterBenderGal1273: Zuko! I seem to be running in2 u evry where huh?**

**FirePrince1146: Ya I guess your right :) **

**WaterBenderGal1273: So did you have Calc last year? **

**FirePrince1146: Ya I really like math y?**

**WaterBenderGal1273: I could really really use some help! would u be able to tutor me a little?**

**FirePrice1146: Uh yeah i could...**

**WaterBenderGal1273: You don't...have to...i mean**

**FirePrince1146: No! i want to def**

**WaterBenderGal1273: Great! When's a good time? **

They organized all the details, they were going to work together the next evening in the library.

**Umm hi guys I just can't write this story anymore so I changed the summary to say abandoned umm I'm not going to change my mind or anything it's just...not doing it for me anymore sorry.**


End file.
